<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skating in the Stars - Soft_Angel_Aziraphale by Blackrayvn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914980">Skating in the Stars - Soft_Angel_Aziraphale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn'>Blackrayvn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable_December_2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), December Fanfic Challenge, Falling In Love, Ice Dancing, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable_December_2020, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to go inside the cottage, the two have a surprise for them.  Crowley decides to let his heart let the feeling of December in, and comes up with an idea for his angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable_December_2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skating in the Stars - Soft_Angel_Aziraphale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No Triggers </p><p>A whole lot of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December Day Two - Ice Skating - Soft_Angel_Aziraphale</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Skating in the Stars</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4cqPodRWrf29_PyGbeZwss">December Day Two, Ice Skating, Click for Music</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eventually, Aziraphale was led inside the cottage by Crowley, hand in hand, with a knowing smile Crowley closed the door behind them. The fire was already lit, the cottage warm, lovingly pulling them inside of it, embracing the two who now resided within its walls. Slowly the cottage had been seeping in the wake of miracles being cast about by a demon and an angel.</p><p>Slowly the cottage became sentient, and just as slowly, the cottage watched as the two fell deeper into a love that would never be broken. Doors locked, the blinds lowered themselves, and both Aziraphale and Crowley stopped on the spot; they both realized their home was alive. Aziraphale smiled brightly as he looked around and acknowledged the cottage; much to its delight and a quick shimmer, the lights dimmed, glasses appeared and were filled with a warmed whiskey.</p><p>Crowley smiled as he watched and gave a nod to the cottage, one in acknowledgment and second for the excellent choice in whiskey.</p><p>"Well, this is alright then, though, don't get any funny ideas, not like Angel's bookshop, damned books."</p><p>"Are you on again about that one time with the books?"</p><p>"That one time? Aziraphale, I had to fight for my life; those books would have discorporated me!"</p><p>Aziraphale tried to hide his laugh behind the glass of whiskey but failed miserably. Crowley saw the smile and the twinkle in his angel's eyes, oh how he loved the way Aziraphale looked at him. Crowley took a sip of his whiskey, perfectly warmed, and gave the cottage yet another nod as he looked out the window.</p><p>Crowley had an idea, one he knew his angel would love. Walking back, he retook Aziraphale's hand, leading them out to the victorian gardens and down to the lake; the ice had covered it, and to most, you wouldn't be able to skate, but with a miracle or two, Crowley had made it perfect.</p><p>Aziraphale looked out over the glistening ice as he felt his shoes change to skates. Crowley took a step out onto the ice, turning towards Aziraphale, waiting expectantly. Aziraphale looked down at the ice then back to Crowley, smiling; he took a step onto the ice, into the arms of his love.</p><p>"Come on, angel, this should be right up your alley!"</p><p>Aziraphale sighed as he looked at his demon; there was so much love in that one look that Crowley had to drop his eyes to the ice. Somedays, the way Aziraphale looked at him was more than he could handle. A being of love, being in love was more than Crowley should have ever hoped for, yet here they were, and as Crowley looked back up, he felt Aziraphale's hand in his own.</p><p>"Following your lead Crowley."</p><p>Crowley smiled, pulling them both out onto the ice. Crowley wasn't the most graceful on the ice, he was a snake after all, and it was cold, but when he was with his angel, he was always warm. Though he tried to skate, both lost their balance and fell on their arse, bringing a bout of laughter from them both.</p><p>Crowley was the first to get back up; smirking at Aziraphale, he shrugged and let his wings unfurl. Sparkling like the night sky, Aziraphale was always in awe of him; his wings were more beautiful than anything Aziraphale had ever seen. Crowley's wings were the only ones like it; not another set of wings held every star that was ever made dancing within them.</p><p>Aziraphale sat there watching as Crowley seemingly glided over the ice, his feet not truly touching the ice, but wasn't that how Aziraphale felt every day he had with Crowley? As though his feet never touched the ground, tilting his head Aziraphale watched until Crowley came over to him and pulled him up.</p><p>"Skate with me, angel!"</p><p>"Crowley, I can't; I will just fall again."</p><p>"No, you won't. No one can see us; let your wings out; it's been a while, my angel."</p><p>Aziraphale smirked as he looked around; he really shouldn't. Aziraphale knew the rules, but as though Crowley knew what he was thinking...</p><p>"No one has to know Angel; it's just us and our side. Don't worry about them anymore; we have each other."</p><p>Aziraphale giggled under his breath, finally letting his wings fully unfurl into reality. Just as much as Aziraphale loved Crowley's wings, Crowley knew that Aziraphale didn't see just how beautiful his wings were. The only pair of wings to rivel his own were his angels.</p><p>Crowley watched as three sets of pure white wings, the edges touch with silver, graced his angels back; he knew Aziraphale was far more than a Principality, and more often than not, he never got to see Aziraphale, relaxed, letting his wings out. As Crowley let his eyes go from tip to tip, he felt his heart thrum; Aziraphale truly trusted him.</p><p>Finally standing, the two let their wings keep them just above the ice, letting them skate together. Holding each other's hands, Aziraphale was the first to pull Crowley to him, wrapping his arms around the back of Crowley's neck. Looking up into golden eyes that took his breath away, Aziraphale pulled just a little more before kissing Crowley. Their wings keeping them upright, not letting either fall.</p><p>They spun on the ice, not even trying to pretend they were skating, finding themselves preoccupied with merely being in the arms of the other. The snow had started to fall again, or maybe it was a small demonic miracle, but either way, they kissed, and everything around them disappeared.</p><p>The world falling away from them as they skated, kissed, laughed, and simply loved one another. Aziraphale would always remember this; Crowley had never tried to do anything like this; maybe it was because he knew he could, perhaps it was because his angel let him. There was no more hiding away from the other.</p><p>As they skated, Aziraphales eyes opened, taking a breath he didn't need. Crowley smirked as he saw Aziraphale's eyes grow larger, taking in everything he was seeing. Crowley had let the stardust fall from his wings as he lifted them both off the ice, surrounding them in sparkling stars, more beautiful than any tree or any light on the earth.</p><p>Aziraphale was in awe of where they were, of what Crowley had done for him, for them. Resting his head on Crowley's shoulder, Aziraphale let Crowley lead the way, willingly following his demon to the ends of time, to the ends of the earth. Aziraphale looked down, as slowly Crowley let their feet touch the ice, barely, but as Aziraphale looked, even the ice was sparkling for him.</p><p>Aziraphale kissed Crowley again, letting as much love flow into his kiss that even Crowley was left without a breath.</p><p>"Thank you, Crowley, it's absolutely beautiful."</p><p>"Anything for you, angel, especially this time of year. I know how much you love it, and I never really got to spend it with you."</p><p>Aziraphale blushed, pulling Crowley down to him, as he brushed his lips over Crowleys, pointing up. Crowley's attention was diverted for a moment as he looked up; seeing the mistletoe, he was far more than willing to fulfill that particular tradition.</p><p>The two skated on the star-dusted ice, holding on to the other. Time had stopped, passed, and come back, neither realizing how long they had been there. The sun had just broached the top of the lake, casting diamonds of ice into view.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled, letting his wings drape down against his back, pulling Crowley with him. Walking through the gardens that Crowley always worked in, still blooming, of course. The cottage felt them near, opened the door for them. Slowly the door closed behind them, the blinds were drawn, keeping prying eyes out, as an angel and a demon kissed under a mistletoe, the cottage shut out the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>